


Games (??? x Reader) - INTRO

by scribblingfairytale



Series: Games [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hanji invents a stupid game, Smut, discussion about sex, each part different character, human needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingfairytale/pseuds/scribblingfairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are absolutely sure that you definitly don´t need sex. No one at the table believes you, especially not Levi. Before the discussion could get out of control, Hanji decides to invent a game.<br/>A very stupid one in your opinion, but you obey anyways.<br/>The second thing you´re positive about: You would win.</p>
<p>So, let the games begin…</p>
<p>That´s when really everything gets out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games (??? x Reader) - INTRO

Listlessly you stared down at your food. The spoon laid in there all but forgotten. After a while you picked it up again only to draw circles with it in the food. Your lips went down in distaste.

Petra sitting to your left shot you a concerned glare. You hadn´t eaten the whole day and even now you hadn´t touched the meal.

 

The thought of eating only made your stomach tremble in rebellion. Maybe you shouldn´t have offered your help towards Hanji. Helping her with the titans was something you learned to dislike, hate even. Puffing your cheeks you let the air slowly leave your mouth. Exasperation filled up your heart mixed with anger as you heard Hanji squealing to your right.

 

As you looked up Erwin gave you an apologetic smile. Levi sat next to him arms crossed listening intently to what Hanji had to say. You had lost track of the conversation since the word _titan_ left Hanji´s lips for the first time. Mike appeared followed by Nanaba. They took the empty seats on the table.

 

Eventually you decided to at least try to eat something. You were just about to put your spoon into your mouth as the conversation reached your ear once more.

 

“… I think that they _need_ to eat humans. So as we have our certain needs as well.”

 

Levi twitched an eyebrow. “Are you trying to tell me that eating humans is a big orgasm for those shitheads?”

 

By these words your food got stuck in your throat making you cough violently. Petra clapped you on your back as tears made your eyes watery. As the stuck food was eventually swallowed you inhaled sharply and looked confused to Hanji. Everyone else looked as bewildered as you.

 

“Why not? It would be an interesting subject to find out, don´t you think?”

 

“You are comparing the eating habits of the titans with **sex** , Hanji.” Erwin interjected.

 

“It´s a central need of a human being.”

 

“Apparently not for every human being. You have your titans.” you said.

 

A smile crossed Hanji´s lips at your words. “But I wouldn´t prefer them to a naked man.”

 

Rolling your eyes your focus drifted back to your food.

 

“So you think that not everyone has this primal urge, huh?” Levi asked you curiously.

 

“Indeed. Well, men have their problems with it, but women can control themselves when it comes to this.”

 

Several glares from all the men including the other members of Levi´s squad were sent towards you.

You cocked your head as you leaned back in your chair.

 

“C´mon. Touch the crotch of a man and he loses his mind. You can do _anything_ with him then.”

 

Levi gave you a shit eating grin.

 

“As if a woman wouldn´t.”

 

“No.” you answered arms crossed in front of your chest. Your eyes met Erwin´s as you looked around.

 

“A man can´t make you want then, did I understand it right?”

 

“Yep. I don´t _need_ sex. I can obviously live without it.”

 

Hanji looked at you intently. “But you never do yourself…?”

 

Shooting her a glare you shook your head. “`Course not.”

 

Suddenly Auruo started to speak. “But you must have imagined any one of us naked, at least once!”

 

Everyone hummed in approval. Sighing you only shook your head once more.

 

“I don´t believe you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Everything. You need it like any other human too.”

 

Before this would go on any further Hanji interrupted you and Levi.

 

“Let´s find out then who is right and who is wrong.”

 

Erwin raised his eyebrows. “How?”

 

“What are you planning, Hanji?” you said dangerously.

 

“A game.”

 

“A game?” everyone said with one voice.

 

Hanji grinned wickedly. “The girls put their keys into a bag and the boys pick one afterwards. Then the both of them can prove or disprove this theory. What do you think?”

 

“I don´t know…” Nanaba spoke for the first time this evening. Even Mike didn´t seem very pleased with this idea. Levi, however, had another shit eating grin on his lips.

 

“Sure.” His eyes met your (e/c) ones with a challenging glow in them.

 

You shrugged. “Why not?”

 

“Fine.” Hanji clapped her hands. “The keys please, ladies.”

 

Petra shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Noticing that you still held on your key although Hanji had already grabbed it.

 

“I want to set a rule first. No sex.”

 

“Even if the partner begs for it?”

 

You grinned. “If you would obey to that plea, Levi, it only shows that you really can´t control yourself.”

 

He growled. “But anything else is allowed?”

 

“Yes. But at sunset the game is over.”

 

Hanji went around the table to collect the keys. As she was done she summoned the 104th Trainee Squad which was just about to leave the dining hall. Surely she wanted them to participate as well.

 

“Our guest could also join the game, don´t you think, Levi?”

 

“Sure. This will be fun anyways.” he said looking at you intimidating.

 

A thud to your right announced that Hanji had settled herself on her seat once more.

 

“The girls are going to their rooms now. As soon as you´re gone the boys will take a hand into the bag to grab a key. Okay?”

 

Shrugging you sat up and went to the door of the dining hall followed by the other female soldiers. Before you left you looked back over your shoulder.

 

“What about you, Hanj?”

 

“Someone has to be the referee.”

 

Rolling with your eyes you eventually strolled to your room. There you were waiting on your bed that the door would open revealing the person who had grabbed your key.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is the intro for a little series^^ I saw a few "Seven minutes in heaven" series with SNK characters, so I thought of maybe doing my own kind of game ;D
> 
> If you want to see any other character that´s not in the tags, let me know :) I will try to do it then ^^


End file.
